goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Lil' Petz (film)
Lil' Petz is a 2005 American traditional/flash animated buddy adventure comedy film created by Cayby J, produced by GoAnimate Studios, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, and released in United States theaters on July 1, 2005. The success of the film led to a spin-off television series, Lil' Petz World, which ran from 2007. The film was released by Walt Disney Pictures in the United States, Canada, Japan, Ireland, and Brazil while being distributed by United International Pictures internationally in other countries. The pixar short Red's Dream was shown with the film theatrically in the countries where Disney distributed it while in the other countries by UIP a short titled "Ron and the Oldies" was shown instead. A short film titled "John's Day Out" was released on the DVD, VHS, and Blu-Ray of the film on all copies regardless of distributor. A sequel is announced to be released in 2018/2019. Plot When Russell gets kicked out of his habitat after stealing food, his girlfriend Matilda, and her friend Lumpkin must save the animal friends from the seeking poachers, Brenda and Juanna Hug. Voice Cast and Characters 'Main characters' *Russell voiced by TigerMario2002: - A brown squirrel and is the main protagonist. **TigerMario2002: also voices Dre, Russell's older but dimwitted brother. *Lumpkin voiced by Brad Pitt - A blue dog. *Matilda voiced by Tara Strong - A yellow cat. *Skully voiced by Seth MacFarlane - a grumpy cat who is Matilda's half-brother and bully. *Big Foot voiced by Jim Cummings - A hungry black bear who was formerly human until changed into a bear. *Robert voiced by Pat Buttram, a red country Panda from southern Georgia; this was Buttram's final role in a film before his death. *Jackhammer voiced by John DiMaggio, a buff genetically mutated squirrel who ends up getting captured by Juanna Hug. He is sent to a science lab at the end of the film and never is heard of again. *Bethany voiced by Will Arnett, a green mutant woman bug who sounds like a man while being a girl. *Greg voiced by Paul Newman, a orange squirrel who is a legend of stealing nuts as well as the father of Russell. He is a strict father who destines his son to end up just like him which he fails not to and in the end he still get's impressed by Russell for what he did to save his life. *Brenda voiced by Tina Fey, a rich, greedy, spoiled and crazy forest ranger that wants to cut down all the forest and help her boyfriend to kill all animals in the world to turn into stuffed toys. Near the climax, she redeems herself after Juanna Hug betrays her and joins the Petz' side. *Juanna Hug voiced by CeeLo Green, the main antagonist of the film who is a rich, spoiled and crazy forest state trooper that wants to cut down all the forest so he'll kill all animals in the world. *Ivanna Cakes voiced by Michael Jackson, a singing and dancing skunk that is very talented which can be used for attacks and battle. *Ooga voiced by John Ratzenberger, a smart caveman who predicts Russell's demise throughout the film. *Trisha voiced by Julia Roberts, a generous female squirrel that is the mother of Russell and is very sweet to him unlike his father. She ends up getting kidnapped in the film prompting Russell to be brave and courageous. *Craig Smith voiced by Brad Garrett, a tall, overweight and deep-voiced 6'4 man who works with Juanna Hug and serves as his minion also being accident prone towards all of the animal traps that he sets. He ends up getting arrested at the end of the film as well as getting fired from working with Juanna Hug. *Reggie voiced by Tracy Morgan, a taller and muscular rat who is a jerk to Russell and his friends throughout the film who is the rival of Russell. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the film. *Chris Young voiced by Lloyd, a male version of Snow White as well as a parody of the character who happens to be nice to animals and can sing very well. He also is positive and helps Russell and his friends against Juanna Hug and his minions. Director Andrew Stanton also has various minor voice roles in the film as a red squirrel, Papa the Big Brown Bear, a old man walking in the street, Stephen Hawking in rabbit form, and Puffy the Dog. Amy Poehler who was Will Arnett's wife back at the time of the film's release voices Christian, a woman who happens to find Russell completely bruised in the sidewalk and takes him to her house to care for him. Tyler James Williams voices Raelan, Russell's missing brother who is later found out to be killed 10 years ago by Juanna Hug. Also, then Murder Inc. label-mate of Lloyd Ashanti voices Iggy, a teenage girl who happens to find the animals being chased by Juanna. Storyboard artist Scott Underwood plays Kirby the pigeon, a half dead tortoise, and Roger the cat. TigerMario2002: also has voice roles such as a wild pig, Yuri the Horse, the dog that can only bark; and two of Juanna's kidnapped animals: Selena the woodpecker and a crying deep voiced peacock. Production The idea of a Lil' Petz film was made in 1994 for the release of ''New GoAnimate The Movie'' as a spin off based on the characters of the film. Disney greenlit the idea in the same year and production started the year before. Pat Buttram recorded all his lines in one take as he died the next day after. Later in December 2003, Disney and DreamWorks Pictures fought over distribution rights over the film until a agreement was made where Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc distributes the film in North America, Japan, Ireland, and Brazil while DreamWorks Animation under United International Pictures distributes it internationally (although the international trailers shown a United International Pictures logo before the DreamWorks Pictures logo, the actual film used the United International Pictures instead). The film was animated in all traditional animation making the film a little more expensive than other GoAnimate Studios films. Also, all the CGI on flash animated scenes were animated by both GoAnimate Studios, Ánima Estudios and Toon City Animation. Release The film was released in North America on July 1, 2005. This film was a Disney release in North America, Japan, Brazil and Ireland while everywhere else it's a DreamWorks Animation release despite a United International Pictures logo being shown instead. 'Critical response' The film received a rare 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. All of the critics liked it because of the film's unique animation style with it's vibrant colors and unique sequences of humor. Also they loved it for the posthumous role of Pat Buttram as the Red Panda. 'Box office' Lil' Petz ''grossed $656.5 million in North America and $906.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $1.562 billion with the gross being against a $130 million budget. With the release in the United States and Canada on July 1, 2005 on 8,000 screens at 3,855 theaters, the film earned $100.8 million on its opening day, averaging $21,989 per theater. This was the highest opening day at the time until being surpassed by [[Wikipedia:Star Wars: The Force Awakens|''Star Wars: The Force Awakens]] in 2015. Lil' Petz also set an all-time record for the highest earnings in a single day with $100.8 million. On the Sunday during its opening weekend, the film earned an additional $45.3 million, the highest gross a film took in on a Sunday, at the time. The film opened up to $232.2 million in its opening weekend debuting at No. 1 at box office. The film stayed at the top position in its second weekend, increasing 22% and grossing another $110.1 million, while averaging $25,989.99 per theater. At the time, this was the highest grossing animated second weekend of any film. During its second weekend, the film crossed the $300 million mark on its ninth day of release, also a record at the time. At the end of its second weekend, the film brought in a 10-day total of $329.8 million. The film dropped to the second position in its third weekend, behind Hulk, but still made $95.2 million, dropping only 12%, averaging $12,458 per theater, and bringing the 17-day tally to $425.1 million. Its third weekend haul set the record for highest grossing third weekend, which was first surpassed by Avatar (2009). It stayed at the second position in its fourth weekend, grossing $85.8 million over the four-day 4th of July frame, dropping only 21% while expanding to 3,876 theaters, averaging $9,240 over four days, and bringing the 25-day gross to $520.4 million in North America alone. In the box office, Lil' Petz became 2005's highest-grossing film with $656.5 million in the U.S. and Canada. The film's U.S. television rights (Fox, TBS/TNT and FX/ABC Family/Disney Channel/ Disney XD, and other kid channels) were sold for $90 million. Related gross toy sales were $209 million. Its U.S. DVD revenue as of July 2005 stands at $538.8 million. Its U.S. VHS revenue as of July 2005 is $102.2 million. Home Media The film was released on VHS and DVD on March 1, 2006, in wide-screen and full-screen editions, by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. It contains an 18-minute featurette, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew; a 15-minute featurette, a sneak peek from the Lil Petz show, a 20-minute animatic segment featuring scenes from the film with dialogue by the original artists, and the film's trailer. The film was released as a Blu-ray-plus-DVD combination pack on March 29, 2011. A VHS version was released on February 5, 2006; it was also one of the final VHS releases by GoAnimate Studios (being that New GoAnimate The Third would be the final VHS release being released on February 2, 2007 and the only Disney/GoAnimate film to use the 2006 logo on VHS) as well as one of the final animated Walt Disney Pictures film to be released on VHS. It was re-released on Blu-ray on December 30, 2014. Internationally the film was released on Home Media by United International Pictures Home Entertainment (under the name Paramount Home Entertainment) which the DVD and VHS had previews of DreamWorks, Universal, and Paramount films that were released internationally by United International Pictures. Sequel A sequel was announced in 2007 and is currently in the works with a release date being officially being in 2019. Disney did not invite co-producer of the first film, United International Pictures, to return as a participant in the sequel, due to Disney having now more confidence in the film and trying to keep as much profit as possible for itself. Most of the cast members were set to reprise their roles. VHS Opening US Version * 1. Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo (2006 fanfare version) * 2. Lady And The Tramp: Platinum Edition Preview * 3. Coming Soon To Theaters Screen * 4. The Wild Preview * 5. Coming Soon To Own On DVD Screen * 6. Brother Bear 2 Preview * 7. Air Buddies Preview * 8. Feature Presentation Screen * 9. Blue Warning Screen * 10. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen * 11. Walt Disney Pictures Logo (flashlight version) * 12. GoAnimate Studios logo (1995-) * 13. Hyde Park Entertainment (2001-2006) logo VHS Opening UK Version * 1. Paramount Home Entertainment Warning Screen * 2. United International Pictures logo (2004-2007, 2010-) * 3. Coming Soon Screen/Paramount Pictures (2003-2012) * 4. Over The Hedge Preview * 5. Now Avaliable Screen * 6. Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit Preview * 7. Coming Soon Screen/Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) * 8. Curious George Preview * 9. The Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift Preview * 10. Stay tuned after the feature Screen * 11. Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation Screen * 12. Paramount Pictures (2003-2012) * 13. GoAnimate Studios logo (1995-) * 14. Hyde Park Entertainment (2001-2006) logo Category:Movies Category:2005 films Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:Lil' Petz Cinematic Universe Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films